Another Direction
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MiloxCamus, SagaxMilo] Lo ama, y al no estar seguro de los sentimientos de Camus, decide abrirse una oportunidad con Saga, ante la aparente indiferencia de acuario [Oneshot]


_No estaba dentro de mis planes, y no sé porque no logro tener un criterio mucho más amplio y que no me laven el cerebro ToT_

_Lo que sea, a petición de cierta lectora y a una apuesta que perdí, tuve que escribir un fic de Saga x Milo x( -la pareja no me desagrada... es solo que... me gustan más con Camus-_

_Haber que les parece o.o, aunque las que leyeron "**Como siempre**"quizá encuentren similitudes con este fic _

**Another Direction**

Necesito confesarte algo que mi corazón custodia celoso desde hace varios años, algo que jamás me eh atrevido a decirte porque busco la oportunidad perfecta sin que esta llegue.

Siempre has sido mi mejor… bueno, hubo un tiempo en que no lo eras. Llegaste a creer que al igual que nuestros demás compañeros, yo deseaba hacerte daño; y sin embargo, te equivocaste, ya que todo lo que yo quería era acercarme a ti, ¿para qué? Para conquistarte, para que todos supieran que podía hacer algo que ellos no y eso era, que lograras sonreírme al menos una vez en tu vida.

Han pasado muchos años desde entonces y con ellos, cosas trágicas que son mejor olvidar como tu muerte y mi muerte, tu traición y mi ceguera al no ver que seguías siendo el mismo santo fiel de siempre; pero a todo esto, hoy seguimos juntos, sé que sigues a mi lado y que yo estoy al tuyo hasta que una nueva guerra santa nos quiera separar o hasta que tú decidas seguir tu propio camino.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Hoy somos tan amigos como entonces, salvo que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado radicalmente…

HOY yo sé que no te quiero…

HOY sé que te amo como a nadie en el mundo…

Y a pesar de agradecer el tener estos sentimientos por ti, mí amado acuario, sufro al no saber que hacer con ellos.

¿Cómo puedo confesar lo que siento por ti, si tú eres tan indiferente con los sentimientos? Y es que, mi querido amigo, mi amor secreto, no puedes cúlpame por pensar de esa forma si tu actitud es tan fría y lejana de lo que yo llamaría un sentimiento compartido…

Camus, por Athena que quisiera lanzarme hacia tu templo, abrazarte, llenarte de besos y hacerte mío tal como lo quería hacer el día que te conocí, salvo que hoy te has apoderado de mi corazón… ¿Por qué?

¿Alguna vez sentirás o sentiste algo por mí de esta manera? ¿Acaso ha pasado por tu mente la fugaz idea de amarme?

Yo creo que no, y es que no sé si tu corazón esta muerto o vive dentro de tu pecho… Dime Camus…

_¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?_

Hoy te hago esa pregunta mientras entrenamos, tu rostro pasa de serio ha confundido…

_Amo esa forma tuya de ser, en la que ni siquiera entras en la cuenta de que te desnudas delante de mi_

-"¿Qué quieres?… Es obvio ¿No? Trato de atacarte y si no me estoy volviendo loco, lo que pasa por mi cabeza es tratar de atacarte sin que me hieras con una de tus agujas"- Pareces estar a punto de reír al ver mi cara aparentemente desconcertada, y es que, creo que la pregunta correcta hubiera sido

_¿Qué pasa por tu corazón?_...

Mis labios débilmente se mueven intentando formular una pregunta que no me atrevo a hacerte…

-"¡Muchachos!"- Mi rostro maquinalmente se voltea hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz, que no es de otra persona que de mi buen amigo Aioria –"El patriarca quiere vernos ahora mismo"- Agacho mi rostro un poco desilusionado, pensando que quizá nunca en mi vida podré decirle Camus lo que en realidad siento por él…

Y ahora que lo considero, creo que no estamos destinaos a estar juntos

-"¡Milo, apresúrate!"- Gritas mientras subes los escalones del coliseo. Miro hacia todos lados dándome cuenta de que estamos solos, ya que todos se han ido; así que corro detrás de ti para alcanzar tu paso, para que sepas que siempre estoy a tu lado… aunque tú pareces ignorarlo…

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Han pasado tres días desde aquella vez, y hoy nos preparamos para recibir a Saori en el santuario, quien llegara con sus cinco caballeros de bronce a pasar algunos días y ver si las cosas marchan como ella las dejó… aunque a mi parecer ella no hace nunca nada…

-"¡MILO!"- Gritas riendo por mi comentario. Sabes que es cierto; pero eres uno de los más santurrones y a pesar de que me reprendes, una sonrisa llena de complicidad se asoma por tus labios... algo que agita mi corazón y lo hace saltar de emoción

-"Es la verdad"- Respondo recostándome en tu cama y mordiendo una manzana que te acabo de robar del frutero –"Saori solo sirve para darnos órdenes, no le basta con todo lo que ya hemos hecho por ella"- Rió esperando que también lo hagas; sin embargo, me miras muy serio… creo que no te ha hecho gracia y ahora vas a reprenderme

-"_Saori_ a quien llamas con tal familiaridad, es la mismísima Athena"- Hay que admitirlo, tus palabras no sonaran con reproche, incluso podría jurar frete de ella si lo desearas, que estabas apunto de reír

-"Lo que ella debería hacer es buscarse un marido"- Vuelvo a morder mi manzana esperando que rías. Sé que deseas hacerlo y te aguantas las ganas

-"Si ella te oyera…"

-"Pero no lo hace"

-"Milo…"- Estas apunto de reprenderme, ya lo veo venir; sin embargo, alguien toca la puerta llamando tu atención y la mía. Sueltas un suspiro y me diriges una mirada que claramente puedo leer _"No hemos terminado"_. Abres la puerta al tiempo que exclamas muy sorprendido –"¡HYOGA!"- La puerta tapa la escena, pero sé que te sonríe así como tú le correspondes.

¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría saber si por tu pupilo sientes algo especial, porque es claro que él te quiere de la misma forma en que yo lo hago

_Rivales..._

-"Maestro, es un gusto volver a verle"- Dice con un tono que claramente muestra su alegría, y casi puedo imaginármelo como un perro moviendo la cola al volver a ver a su dueño (NA: aclaro que por mucho que odie el CamusxHyoga, no es mi sentir hacia el cisne n.nU). Me enderezo en la cama y quedo sentado, logrando mirarlo y una expresión sorprendida en su semblante al verme también ahí, recostado en tu cama. No puedo negar que me gustaría embozar una sonrisa plácida ante su cara, pero hacerlo sería disgustarte a ti. –"No quise interrumpir"- Musita atrayendo de nuevo mi atención, clavando su mirar en mi

-"Descuida, Milo y yo solo hablábamos sobre la impaciencia que tenia de verlos a todos ustedes"- Yo estoy apunto de ahogarme con la manzana que acabo de morder. Eres tan ingenuo que no te das cuenta que ni siquiera tu estupido pupilo se cree esa mentira

-"Bueno Camus, ya me tengo que ir"- Me despido de ti con una sonrisa, dejando en la mesa los restos de la manzana antes comida por mi, arrancándote un gesto de disgustos. Finjo ignorar tu mueca de desagrado y me dirijo hacia el cisne. –"Un gusto en verte Hyoga"- Y aunque mis palabras suenan un tanto hipócritas, debo admitir que no me importa en lo absoluto lo que ese rubio piense acerca de mi

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Esta noche es el banquete de bienvenida. Para olvidarnos un poco de la "etiqueta" como Saori y Shion la llaman, podemos sentarnos como queramos.

Desafortunadamente, no contaba con que tendría que sentarme a tu lado y soportar el que Hyoga estuviera del otro lado tuyo. Y como si mi mala suerte no terminara, se pasa toda la noche hablando contigo, trayendo como consecuencia el que te olvides por completo que estoy a tu lado derecho. Creo que me atreveré a perjurar que ese chiquillo remueve más sentimientos y emociones en ti, de las que podría obtener yo imitando algún gesto suyo

Ahora no puedo evitar el preguntarte

_¿Sientes algo por él?_

-"¿Por quién?"- Me preguntas en susurro mientras estiras el brazo para darle alcance a un poco de pan que deseas acompañar con la sopa. Si miro de soslayo, puedo darme cuenta que Hyoga parece más entretenido ahora peleando a miradas con el fénix. Sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que puedo acaparar toda tu atención, limitándome a inclinarme levemente hacia tu oído

-"Tú sabes por quien"- Te susurró como respuesta. Tu cejo derecha se alza, mirándome con una expresión que demuestra confusión

-"No, no lo sé"- Niegas frunciendo levemente el entrecejo –"Si pudieras ser más especifico…"

-"Maestro"- Vuelve para mi desagrado, a interrumpir el pato –"¿Verdad que Sibería es tan fría como hermosa?"

-"De eso no hay duda"- Respondes olvidando mi pregunta

En estos momentos quisiera pararme y partirle la cara a Hyoga; pero no me atrevo, eso podría delatarme y si no me amas, prefiero que no sepas mis verdaderos sentimientos

-"Milo"- Alguien llama mi atención. Ahora que lo volteo a ver, me doy cuenta de que Saga esta a mi lado –"Me preguntaba… ¿Crees que mañana podamos entrenar juntos?"

-"¿Juntos?"- Sé que mi mirada muestra todo mi desconcierto al tiempo que parpadeo varias veces, y puedo notar lo difícil que es para él mirarme a los ojos; sin embargo responde, con basta timidez, pero lo hace

-"Si, es que… Kanon esta enfermo y no quiero dejar de entrenar por su culpa; además, si el problema es Camus, yo creo que puede practicar con Hyoga"- Ahora que me doy cuenta, las pupilas verde esmeralda de Saga son de tal hermosura como los de mi amigo, aunque las del geminiano lucen más agraciadas debido al destello que emana de ellas. No puedo evitar quedar embelezado, tampoco el sentirme bastante bien al saber que puedo intimidar a alguien después de ser yo el intimidado

-"Claro, no creo que a él le importe"- Respondo sonriendo y sintiendo un leve calor en mi cara: un sonrojo involuntario

Agradezco ahora el que Saga se sentara a mi lado, ya que después de esas pequeñas palabras, logramos mantener una conversación más allá de dos frases como siempre solían ser –hola y adiós-. Eso me hizo olvidarme de Camus, incluso ni siquiera supe si se despidió de mi cuando fue a acostarse o yo me salí antes para irme a bromear con Saga, Shura, Aioria y Dohko; pero ame esa noche más que ninguna otra en mi vida…

Me pregunto esta mañana si el que Hyoga llegara de repente y el que yo me volviera tan cercano con Saga, son una señal para acercarme más a ti y para llegar a algo de mayor profundidad o para conservarte como a un amigo al igual que todos estos años...

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

El entrenamiento acaba de terminar.

¿Me habré vuelto distraído? Ni cuenta me di si bajaste al coliseo. Todo lo que a mi mente llega, es que estaba entrenando con Saga, iba a aplicarle una de mis agujas y resbalé sin remedio, cayendo de espaldas al duro y caliente suelo. Recuerdo su rostro tan angustiado y sus ojos verdes reflejando el dolor que sentían al verme lastimado; también habían más personas que se acercaron curiosas a ver si estaba todo bien; pero yo solo tenía mi mirar clavado en Saga...

¿Sabes algo?... Cuando con él estoy, me doy cuenta de que lo demás no me importa…

¿Será que me gusta el ángel de dos caras?

Ahora te pregunto _¿A ti te molestaría si fijara más mi atención en alguien más que no seas tú? _

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?"- Más obvio no pudo haber sido, estoy tratando de que entiendas que siento algo más por ti; aunque claro, no parece importarte, sigues sumergido en tu lectura como si yo NO existiera. Si lo pienso detenidamente, hablar contigo es como hablarle a la pared

-"Es que hemos pasado estos meses juntos…"- Comienzo a decirte como mentira –"Casi somos inseparables y pues… quisiera saber si te molestaría el hecho de que yo comenzara a salir con alguien"- La respuesta es bastante obvia, no sé como me atrevo a hacerte semejante pregunta cuando ya sospecho lo que piensas decirme

-"Si te refieres a Saga, sabes que no me importa"- No debo mostrar sorpresa –"Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras"- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importa? Claro, aquí yo salgo sobrando, tú solo tienes ojos para el pato ese ¿No es así?

-"¿Lo estas diciendo enserio?"- La razón lo sabe, pero el corazón no lo entiende, empeñándose en ser destrozado cuantas veces le plazca al francés, quien ahora responde la interrogante de hace unos momentos

-"Si, por mi no te detengas. Siempre es bueno que socialices de más…"- Parece que no lo entiendes Camus, yo no estoy hablando solo del hecho de ser amigos, me estoy refiriendo algo de mayor profundidad que tú pareces desconocer; no obstante te tomaré la palabra, puesto que estoy cansado de buscarte y que tú me cierres las puertas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Es el quinto día que entreno con Saga. Esta vez él me lleva de camino hacia mi casa en su espalda, ya que me lastimé el tobillo al intentar atacarlo… Ahora creo que estar a su lado me hace distraído y débil, haciéndome entender que mi corazón se esta abriendo a más posibilidades desde tu rechazo

-"¿Te sientes cansado?"- Le pregunto preocupado, ya que sé que aunque sea lo bastante fuerte como para poder conmigo, el camino no nos da la bienvenida al ser bastante áspero y desagradable, siendo aún más difícil de seguir cuando el sol quema tanto tu cara

-"Para nada, la compañía es excelente"- Responde con sinceridad, a lo que mis mejillas reaccionan ardiendo de sobre manera. Nos volvemos a quedar en el mismo silencio de hace unos instantes. Yo no sé que más decirle, aunque deseo hablarte de cualquier cosa antes de quedarme en este tan incómodo, pero agradable silencio

-"¿De verdad estás bien?"- Vuelvo a preguntarle.

-"Claro"- Dice con sinceridad embozando de seguro una sonrisa confortante –"A menos que tú quieras descansar"- Agrega. De seguro eso lo dijo por mi insistencia pensando que era yo quien necesitaba detenerse como ya lo ah hecho.

-"De acuerdo"- Yo no estoy fatigado, creo que él si lo esta, pero no se atrevería a decirlo, así que tendré que hacerle al menos ese favor agradeciendo su gesto amable. Saga busca con la mirada un lugar donde podamos descansar, encontrando las ruinas de un pilar hacia el cual ya nos dirigimos.

Apoyándome en su espalda logro sentarme en aquella columna destruida, ayudado por mi pierna buena y sus brazos. Le sonrió agradecido y él se sienta a mi lado

-"Lamento que te lastimaras por mi causa"- Se disculpa sin motivo ni razón. Mi mano se posa sobre el dorso de la suya

-"Fue un accidente mío"- Digo para reconfórtalo. Él me sonríe satisfecho, provocando que de nuevo me sonroje y tengo que girar el rostro hacia otro lugar para pasar desapercibido

-"Milo"- Me llama. Mis ojos azulados retornan a sus esmeraldas, encontrándolas demasiado cerca para mi gusto, ya que me a obligado a sonrojarme de nuevo y a que mi cabeza se ladeé un poco hacia atrás –"Eh intentando muchas veces decirte esto, buscando el lugar y momento adecuado para hacerlo, sin haberlo encontrado hasta ahora..."- Me quema la cara, juro que así es; incluso el corazón se atreve a latir ansioso mientras él toma la mano que descansaba sobre la suya. Al no encontrar más respuesta en mi, que la forma difícil con la que logré tragar saliva, continua –"Yo siento algo muy especial por ti"- Confiesa sorprendiéndome. De pronto hacia mi, ah venido la enorme necesidad de correr, esconderme y que mi semblante avergonzado pasara desapercibo para ti; pero al parecer te has percatado de mis intenciones y el agarre se vuelve suavemente más fuerte

Sé que tengo en mis manos el poder de decidir lo que ah de suceder ahora. Puedo correr despavorido y fingir que no eh escuchado, ni que mucho menos ah sucedido algo aquí.

Tengo que escoger entre dos posibles caminos: decirle que te amo a ti, al frío acuario; o besarlo estando tan cerca de lograrlo, fingiendo una pasión que aún no siento y que sólo tú podrías incitar

A pesar de que mis dudas tienen bastos fundamentos, no puedo evitar pensar que si siento algo más por él, y que de verdad ah logrado colarse en un resquicio de mi corazón, peleando un merecido lugar donde se encontraba clavado mi amor de antaño. Tal vez me arrepentiré por mi decisión. Quizá el día de mañana lamente renunciar por siempre a ti y a todo lo que me inspiras...

Con certeza no lo sé y en verdad que no me importa, solo deseo escuchar la voz de mi razón: y esta me dice que por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo lo correcto, al robarle esa fina caricia de los labios, anhelando desesperadamente que se tratasen de los tuyos, pero a la vez deleitándome con el sabor de aquél nada amargo beso

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dos maravillosos meses y ya siento como mi corazón bajo hasta mi estómago, salta emocionado y vuelve demente a las profundidades de mi pecho. Yo no considero que sea muy pronto para decirlo, mucho menos para serlo, ya que te has ganado esas cuatro letras con sumos méritos.

Has reformado cada parte en mi ser, estimulándole con tus palabras y con la forma tan maravillosa en la que me haces sentir, haciéndome parece mejor que en el mismo ayer

No sé como me permití antes el pensar, que amar a una persona debería dañar, cuando sé que ahora no debería llorar. Y es que hoy en día el conocimiento es basto, sabiendo que no me permití explorar más a fondo otra oportunidad, como la que contigo me eh abierto, dándome cuenta de lo que me decía el destino a gritos sordos: que lo nuestro sencillamente no podía ser, porque no solo basta el que uno sienta algo profundo por el otro, si no que también el sentimiento sea mutuo

A pesar del fausto vuelco que dio el destino, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, y es que no comprendo la causa de que seas tú quien al acudir a mi luzcas de tal diferente aspecto. Ya no eres serio ni indiferente, incluso podría asegurar que le pones mucha mayor atención a mis palabras y a cada gesto que realizo

_¿A qué se deberá?_

Te contemplo mientras directamente me miras a los ojos. Ahora tu espalda me muestras como si te hubieras de pronto sobrecogido ante mi mirada. Tomo en un firme agarre tu brazo, sorprendiéndome por la forma en la que ha temblado tu cuerpo en un momento, sin que el motivo de lo que ha sucedido yo logre explicarme. Siento como si se hubieran adherido mi mano y tu brazo. Y si por ti no me preocupara como lo hago, las cosas serian de mayor facilidad para ambos, ya que sé que aunque yo lo pregunte no soltaras con facilidad el motivo por el cual luces atormentado

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"- Vuelves a estremecerte con el sonido de mi voz. Tu cambio de actitud es tan notorio, que en mi pecho comienza a crecer incertidumbre al considerarme el mejor y único amigo que tienes, siendo como tal mi responsabilidad la de velar por tu cuidado y el averiguar lo que contigo esta pasando

_Yo feliz soy, mientras que miserable luces tú_

-"Nada"- Respondes con un tono serio, aunque no es tan frío como sé que hubieras deseado. Sé que estas ansioso porque suelte tu brazo, pero si eso en verdad quisieras, no comprendo el porque no deshaces mi tacto con un jalón

-"Vamos Camus, a ti te pasa algo y no puedes disimular"- Son certeras mis palabras, lo sabes, lo puedo presentir. Por mucho que intentas esconder ese estado tan melancólico de ánimo que llevas pesadamente sobre la espalda, es necesario recordarte, la dificultad con la que puedes esconder de mi tu desnudez. Resoplas en señal de hastío. Mis labios levemente se curvean al ver como vuelves tu mirar de nuevo hacia mí, lentamente girándote como si no desearás hacerlo. El flequillo azulado que cubre tu frente, se mueve a causa de la nueva expulsión de aire a través de tu boca. Y aunque me complace el mirarte fijamente otra vez, me entristece el que tus pupilas se distancien tanto de las mías

-"Tienes razón"- Resignado dices. Sobre tus hombros el peso parece hacer enormes esfuerzos por bloquear el habla, pero no te ves rendido a darte por vencido sin contarme antes el motivo de tu tormento –"Es que quiero contarte algo..."- No puedes esperar de mi nada más que una mirada interrogante, sorprendida y quizá curiosa; después de todo, hace recientemente unas cuantas semanas, tu pupilo abandonó el santuario, y para serte franco, no imaginé que le extrañarías tan pronto –"Se trata de Hyoga..."- Alzó una ceja y me cruzo de brazos, mis temores confirmando, más aún sorprendiéndome porque ese nombre no causara los mismos efectos que antes en mi

_¿Le extrañas acaso? ¿Su ausencia te mata?_

-"Creí las cosas controladas, pero no fue así"- Tus ojos se han cerrado y tu cabeza ah negado más de una vez, quizá tratando de borrar algún desagradable pasajero recuerdo. En blanco se ah quedado mi mente, sin que yo logre pensar en una posible cura a tu malestar, sólo restándome el escuchar lo que de tal forma lamentas

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- Vacilante te interrogo. No deseas mirarme ¿O es que no puedes?

-"Permití que Hyoga me besara"- Confiesas encarándome. Deseo analizar cada una de mis acciones antes de hacerlas, pero lo cierto es que evitarlo no puedo, mucho menos el pensar que ya no me importa. Una sonrisa en mis labios acaba de marcarse al saber que mi amor hacia a ti a sucumbido, notándose en cada alegre gesto que puedo realizar

-"¡Es maravilloso, Camus!"- Exclamó, aunque parece que esperabas otro tipo de reacción de parte mía. Suspiras y te apartas de mi lado, convenciéndome de que efectivamente no te esperabas esa respuesta –"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Milo... yo en realidad..."- Has dejado de hablar para simplemente conformarte con sólo suspirar. Alguien ah tocado la puerta, no dejándome otra salida que averiguar de quien se trata, aunque con claridad lo puedo ya sospechar

Lo ha hecho de nuevo. Se han dilatado mis pupilas de forma considerable. Con un vuelco el corazón acaba de recibirlo al igual que vehementes los labios lo acogen, dándole una fina caricia en una muestra de cariño. Se ah convertido en mi devoción y razón de ser, incluso se vuelve complicado el respirar en aquella habitación. Lo amo demasiado, y desearía que mi dicha fuera compartida con la persona más importante para mí; pero es todo lo contrario: Ahora tú luces ausente, incluso con una tristeza aún mayor

-"Yo... salgo sobrando aquí... me voy..."- Musitas despidiéndote, no dándome la oportunidad de decirte adiós ni alguna otra palabra, puesto que justo en este momento cierras detrás de ti la puerta con un golpe seco, mientras escuchó el golpeteo apresurado de tus pies salir de mi templo. Ahora deseo ir en tu búsqueda, saber un motivo lo bastante razonable que justifique tus recientes acciones; sin embargo, los brazos de Saga me aprisionan en un momento, provocando que de nuevo mi mente se quede en blanco solamente sintiendo esas tan raras y gratificantes emociones recorrer cada parte sensible en mi ser una y otra vez

-"Te extrañe"- Me dice en el oído, con un susurro que acaba de erizarme los bellos y un cosquilleo aún más placentero ante sus recientes mimos vehementes

_Demándame lo que quieras y me desprenderé de todo, sin más por ti_

Le beso, corresponde a mí con entrega. Me abraza hasta pegarme más a él, fundiendo su cuerpo y el mío en uno solo. Mis intimidados ojos le buscan, disculpándose por los labios de los cuales acaba de salir un sonido no deseado ni mucho menos controlado; aunque aparentemente le agrada escucharlo, puesto que repite la misma caricia con un beso aún más ardiente. Quiero pertenecerle, llevarlo no únicamente en el alma y en la mente, si no además impregnado en la piel.

_Lo amo como a nadie. Por favor, que no se aparte nunca de mí. _

Me besa hasta el grado de hacerme enloquecer, permitiendo al separarnos que funda mi azulada mirada, con la agraciada esmeralda suya. Y sé que es tiempo de decir una palabra conformada por cuatro mágicas letras, que en vez de decir con los labios como debería, prefiero confesar con el cuerpo, hasta que este deje de vibrar bajo el calor del suyo

Esta noche no me limitaré, me entregaré a él con fervor. Permitiré que repose en mi, arrasándome el recuerdo de un viejo amor de antaño que no en su momento no supiste corresponder.

_Y creo que es el fin .o.n_

... o ... o ...

_lo terminé!... por fin, después de quien sabe cuantos años .O. XD_

_keria sacarlo cuando pedían fics de Saga y Milo, pero ni siquiera tenía la mitad escrito _

_así que decidí no hacerlo o.o_

_tampoco quise poner lemon x k acabo de ponerle a la mayoría de mis fics y deseo descansar un poco _

_Bueno o.o, se podría decir que lo sigue es mi fic "**Como siempre**"el cual fue mi primera historia de SS basada en un poema_

_Por eso la falta de argumento e historia u.u_

_Como sea..._

_Tnks for read me nOn_

_Kisses! _


End file.
